


Crash Landing

by Rumaan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Romace, Budding Romance, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells knows something is shady is happening on the Ark, he just doesn't know what. Luckily, Raven Reyes does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamblakelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamblakelocked/gifts).



> The lovely [nixandschnitz](http://nixandschnitz.tumblr.com/) requested some Wellven for her birthday! I hope you like this, my dear! 
> 
> I've not written this pairing before but I really like the idea of this AU and the potential it brings!

Wells knew something was up. He’d known something was up a year ago even before Clarke had come to him about her father’s discovery regarding the Ark’s Oxygen supply. But now there was something even more out of the ordinary.

It started even before his father was shot. There were secretive meetings in their quarters, ones with other members of the Council where Wells was shooed off into his room. His father was usually happy for him to sit in on any informal meetings. He had big political ambitions for Wells to follow in his footsteps and had spoken more than once about Wells being the Chancellor who took their people back to the ground.

Then his father was shot and Wells spent hours in the medical bay waiting for Abby to finish up in surgery and tell him something.  He did nothing but stare out of the window and hope that he hadn’t lost his father along with his mother. However, he didn’t miss the ship that was launched. He kept his eyes on it intently for as long as possible and wondered just who had taken a suicide dropship that time. It was almost laughable in its timing as if it was taunting Wells with how his mother killed herself as his father was fighting for his life.

Things didn’t improve even once his father was back on his feet. He had to tell his dad that Abby had been arrested for using too many resources on him, that Kane had already scheduled her execution and then offer a shoulder for Thelonious to lean on as he struggled to get to the float site before Abby was no more. They made it in time and Wells hoped that Clarke would appreciate his ability to save one parent at least when she made it out of the Sky Box.

However, the strangeness didn’t end there though. His father, Abby, and even Kane remained on edge. His father was rarely home, continuously in his office or the Earth Monitoring Station – a place where all of a sudden he wasn’t not allowed to be. To make matters worse, the one time he’d tried to get in, he’d been escorted back to his quarters by the Guard – although not before he’d gotten a glimpse of the pictures. They looked like delinquents in the Sky Box but they were having their vitals monitored, which was strange. He’d caught sight of Clarke’s picture and all of a sudden he was worried about more than his father over doing it.

Wells tried to track Abby down, to see if she knew what was going on with Clarke, but all of a sudden Abby was elusive, too. She never used to be, had always been there for Wells due to his close friendship with Clarke. Then again, he hadn’t been around her too much since Jake was floated and Clarke put in the Sky Box. Her decision to tell the Council about Jake’s plans had meant that Wells had lost his best friend. Clarke’s utter look of betrayal as she’d passed him on her way to the Sky Box continued to haunt him. She assumed that he was the one to tell the Council about Jake’s plan of action and Wells wasn’t about to disabuse her of that idea. She’d just lost her dad, she didn’t need to lose her mom, too.

However, suddenly there Abby was, whispering with a girl he vaguely remembered from a ceremony his dad had made him attend. She’d been personally picked by Sinclair to be a Zero-G Tech Mechanic – the youngest on the Ark. She’d been singled out from the rest of her team by Sinclair and his father. Wells had seen a glimmer of guilt deep in her eyes that her brilliant smile hadn’t quite masked that had him wanting to reach out. He hadn’t seen her around the Ark since.

Until today.

Abby looked furtively around before she stepped back from the mechanic and Wells made the decision to follow the girl rather than Abby.

He had to stay closer to her than he would’ve liked as she sped her way through a maze of corridors in the Mecha station, but he managed to keep her gleaming pony tail in sight. Then he turned a corner and she was gone.

“Shit!” Wells exclaimed, slowing down and looking around him.

There were a couple of corridors to choose from; one led to Farm Station and another that moved deeper in Mecha.

Wells was debating about which way to go when the cold metal touched the back of his neck and an arm snaked its way around his neck.

“Why are you following me, Chancellor’s Boy?”

Letting out a sigh, Wells dropoed his head back slightly, just enough so he could look up to the ceiling and wonder how he could get himself out of this situation.

He decided to go with the truth. It wasn’t as if he could come up with a lie good enough to cover why he’d been dogging her footsteps.

“I wanted to see where you were going. I saw you talking to Abby earlier. You both looked suspicious – although that’s a look Abby’s been wearing for a couple of days now.”

“If I let you go, are you going to fight me?” the girl asked.

Shaking his head, Wells replied, “No. I don’t intend to harm you.”

There was a scoff from behind him. “As if you could.”

Wells’ ego wasn’t fragile enough to feel that he had to dispute her words. He’d been on the receiving end of too many vicious kicks to the shin from Clarke to ever think there was something weak about the way girls fought.

He turned around to see the girl holding a wench at a dangerous angle. He eyed it curiously.

“Yes, I could brain you with this,” she said.

“You won’t need to.”

“Good,” she replied. “Now what does little Jaha want to know?”

“It’s Wells.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Wells. Not little Jaha or Jaha, but Wells.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Well, _Wells_ , why are you so sure I was acting suspiciously.”

“The furtive way you were glancing around as if someone finding the pair of your together was dangerous. Besides, what would the Chef of Medical want with a Zero-G Tech Mechanic?”

“There might be something wrong in the medical bay.”

Wells scoffed. “Yeah, Abby would go to Sinclair if that was the case. Does it have something to do with whatever is happening in the Earth Monitoring Centre?”

She shot him a curious look. “And what would you know about that?”

“Not a lot. Just that there is something going on with the prisoners in the Sky Box.”

“And that’s it?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

Giving him a dismissive look, she turned from him and was about to walk off.

“Hey!” he called. “Whatever’s going on, I could help.”

She stopped then and spun back to face him. “And why would you want to do that?”

“My best friend is in the Sky Box. Clarke Griffin.”

Giving him a considering look, she asked, “And what exactly can you offer? What skills do you have?”

That question stopped Wells in his track. He’d aced Earth Skills and Plant Identification, but that wasn’t exactly a skill that was incredibly useful on the Ark. He had no real marketable skills other than the fact that his father was training him to be on the Council and Chancellor one day. Although, that did have some advantages.

“I can get into most places with no questions asked. Everyone knows my father has political ambitions for me and, as a result, the Guards are generally inclined to do me favours,” he said, shrugging a little at the embarrassment.

She eyed him pensively and grudgingly said, “That could be useful. Come with me.”

“What’s your name? Can I least know that?”

“Raven,” she replied, not bothering to stop walking or look back at him. “Raven Reyes.”

They walked further into Mecha Station. Wells had been this far into Mecha before. Never had a reason. The Ark stations were designed so all the public spaces were clustered around the outside, allowing the residency quarters a certain amount of privacy.

“Here,” she said, using her key card to unlock a door. The quarters were small, only a tad larger than his bedroom. There was a single bed pushed against one wall with a sofa placed a little way in front in an attempt to dissect the room into sleeping quarters and living space.

“You live alone?” Wells asked, then flushed as he realised how inappropriate his question was.

“Yeah, my mom was floated two years ago. She got caught selling my rations for liquor.”

He wanted to offer some kind of platitude, but the challenging way she was stood watching him, made him bite his tongue and just nod instead. She appeared to like that more, relaxing and flopping down on the sofa, patting the place next to her in invitation for him to sit.

“So what do you want to know?”

“Everything. What’s happening in the Sky Box?”

Raven snorted. “It’s what’s not happening in the Sky Box that concerns you.”

He lifted an eyebrow in inquiry. “The kids aren’t there,” she added in a bitter tone. “The Council has decided to use them as guinea pigs and has sent them down to Earth to see if it’s inhabitable.”

The breath whooshed out of Wells’ chest, leaving him winded and stunned. “What?” he managed to splutter out after a long moment.

“Apparently the Ark’s oxygen system is broken so the Council decided to see if Earth is a viable option, and if it’s not, then they just saved some oxygen.”

Wells put his head in his hands, struggling to come to terms with what the Council – his _father_ – had done. He hadn’t even been told and given the opportunity to see Clarke for one last time.

“But Clarke-” he said before breaking off.

“Yeah, they sent my boyfriend down, too.”

“That’s why they were monitoring their vital signs,” Wells muttered, but Raven caught his words.

“A good few are still alive,” she said. “But we’ve lost a lot of kids already – or rather we’ve lost their wristbands. Neither Abby nor I are convinced that means they are dead. They could just be removing them.”

He nodded. That sounded as viable as anything else. “So, what are you and Abby doing?” Wells asked, needing to concentrate on something other than Clarke potentially being radiated to death already.

Raven gave him a challenging look. “I’m rebuilding a space pod to take both of us down. You going to turn us in to your father?”

He looked at her steadily. “No. What can I do to help?”

 

\-------------

Abby rushed off, looking to stall Kane. As much as he had wanted to go down, Wells had been prepared to stay behind no matter how much he’d wanted to go and help Clarke. Raven and Abby’s skills would be much more useful on the ground. That didn’t mean he didn’t worry about Clarke down there. The man who’d shot his father had gone down with them all and he knew from whispered conversations he’d eavesdropped on that Kane considered him unpredictable and dangerous.

The anger he’d felt once he realised just what the Council – his father – had done with the inhabitants of the Sky Box had burned brightly. However, he’d managed to use it in a productive way, sneaking supplies through to Raven that were needed to fix up the space pod. He’d also used his ability to get into areas that were usually restricted to steal rations, medicine and other electronic parts that might be useful on the ground. He was less conspicuous than Abby – who’d seemingly been caught getting the Pressure Regulator from Nygel and was now sacrificing her place on the pod to make sure it went down.

“Looks like you’re coming with me after all,” Raven said, with a brilliant smile as she tinkered with the old space pod.

He had spent a lot of time with her in the past two days and he’d found himself constantly having to remind himself that she had a boyfriend who she was so desperate to see again she was planning to risk going to Earth in a potential death trap. It hadn’t help mitigate his crush on her for one second. He always seemed to want the unattainable. For a long while, it had been Clarke, before he’d come to realise that they really were better off as friends, and now he was pining over a woman with a boyfriend. At least he’d been subtle enough that she had shown no signs of noticing.

“Seems that way,” he replied.

Raven shot him an amused glance. “All that self-sacrifice got you exactly where you wanted to be.”

He couldn’t deny that this had turned in his favour more than he could imagine.

“Here,” Raven said, chucking him an old spacesuit. “You’re definitely going to need that as the Pressure Regulator turned out to be a dud.”

They both suited up and climbed into the space pod.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Raven said.

Wells thought he knew what terror was; he’d had nightmares about being floated, about his mother’s radiation soaked body lying broken on Earth somewhere, but he’d never truly felt terror until he and Raven were hurtling through space in a rickety space pod over 150 years old.

Wells curled up into himself and made sure he didn’t distract Raven as she frantically pressed buttons and swore. The last thing he remembered was feeling like he was going to burn up before a jolt smashed his head against the side of the Pod and everything had gone black.

When Wells came to, his head pounded. It took him a moment to realise that he wasn’t in his room on the Ark. Soft light filtered through the cracks in the old space pod and he grinned as he realised they’d made it. He then winced as it apparently hurt to smile.

Turning his head gently, he looked over to Raven and saw her slumped over, blood dribbling down her forehead. Mentally swearing, he unlocked his seatbelt and crawled awkwardly and slowly to her side. Pressing his fingers against her neck the way he’d seen Clarke do countless times when she’d volunteered at the Medical Bay, he breathed a sigh of relief as he realised she was still breathing.

There was the sound of a door being tugged open and bright light suddenly flooding into the small space, temporarily blinding him.

He heard a gasp and then a familiar voice exclaim, “Wells!”

Squinting, he was able to make out Clarke, backlit by sunlight. A boy with long floppy hair stood by her side, his eyes resting on Raven.

Somehow they’d made it.

 


End file.
